Crystal Ball High School Grads
by capm
Summary: Sam, Clover, and Alex won't be high schoolers forever sooner or later they will graduate and go to college! This fic breaks out the crystal ball and gazes into the future to that point in time. Note: this story has very little mission in it.
1. Chapter 1 The Senior Prom

**Chapter One – Senior Prom**

Senior year has gone by fast for the spies: Homecoming; Thanksgiving and Christmas Break; Valentine's Day Dance; Spring Festival; and now it is one month away from the Senior Prom!

History class is just breaking for the day. Pete and Alex are walking out together.

"Oh, Alex! I want to ask you something! Do you have time?" asks Pete.

"Sure, Pete," says Alex, "what's up?"

Pete is struggling a little with what he has to ask. "Alex, you know I like you a lot!"

"And I like you a lot too, Pete!"

"I wanted to ask if you would go to the Prom with me? You don't have to answer today. You can think about it, if you like."

Alex happily gives Pete a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't have to think about it! I was hoping you'd ask! Yes! Yes I'll go with you!"

"You WILL!?!?" says Pete, a little bewildered. He knows on a scale of 1-10, he is at best a 7 , and only someone as generous as Alex would give him that! She, on the other hand is a 10 in every respect. She is pretty; no question there. She is vivacious, charming, fun, and has a great personality! He can't believe his good fortune. "Thanks! Thanks a lot, Alex!" he gives her a grateful kiss quickly on the cheek. "This month is going to go way too slow for me! Please let me know what color your Prom dress will be, so I can color coordinate my tuxedo with you."

"Well Pete, I can't tell you the style yet, but the color will be white!"

"Should we complement or contrast?"

"Why don't you surprise me?"

"Ok, Alex I will!" And Pete and Alex walk hand in hand down the corridor to meet Clover and Sam..

Clover is just finishing Social Science class, and is walking in the hall to her locker.

"Clover, wait up!" says Clarence.

"Hi Clarence! How was class today?" asks Clover affably. Clarence has really grown on Clover. In the looks department he is a 6-7, but he is way deeper than all of the 10's she has ever dated! He was the only guy who cared enough about her to take her to the dance when she hurt her legs and was wheelchair bound. And he made sure they both had fun together. She realized that she really liked Clarence, and she wanted to talk to him about the Prom.

"Clover, I wanted to ask you something important!" Clarence figured he'd ask Clover to the Prom early enough, so that if she said no, he may still find a date. But he really wanted to go with her. But he also realized he was no stud or hottie, and when you're as pretty as Clover you can get almost any guy to go with you. Steeling himself for a negative response he asks, "Clover , will you go to the Prom with me?"

Clover doesn't say a word. She throws her arms around Clarence's neck, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She has grateful tears in her eyes.

Clarence thinks he knows the answer to the question, but he wants to make sure. "May I take this as a 'yes'?"

Clover pulls back from her embrace and looks Clarence in the eyes, "Yes, you goof! Yes! Yes! Yes!" And she kisses him again quickly on the cheek, as she embraces him again.

Clarence whispers in her ear as he embraces her, "Thank you, Clover! I'm the luckiest guy at Beverly Hills High to have you as my Prom date!" and he quickly kisses Clover on the cheek.

As they break their embrace, Clarence asks, "Do you know what color your Prom dress will be? I'll get my tux the same color!!"

"I really don't know yet, Clarence, but why don't you just rent a traditional black tux? I'll make sure my dress won't clash!"

"Sure, Clover!" and with that, Clover and Clarence walk hand in hand down the corridor to meet Alex and Sam.

Chemistry Lab is just breaking up. Sam and Matt are talking.

"That lab was fun!" says Sam.

"I'll say!" but in a hushed tone, Matt asks, "Sam, I want to ask you something. I don't need an answer today."

"Sure, Matt! What's on your mind?" asks a concerned Sam.

"Will you go to the Prom with me?" Matt is hopeful. Sam is intelligent, fun, charming sweet, and beautiful. He would be very happy to escort her to the Prom. But would she feel the same?

Sam had been thinking about the Prom for a few days. She was hoping Matt would ask her. She had been going to dances with Matt for a while and really likes him. He is not a stud in the looks department, but he is much better than any stud everywhere else. They have a great deal in common. They are both active in the Chess Club, ranked 1-2 in the school. He enjoys a lot of the things she does: dancing; the Modern Art Museum; rollerblading; plays; and movies. People would probably wonder what she sees in him, but she sees a great deal more than most—and she likes what she sees!

She gives Matt a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes, Matt! I would be very happy to go to the Prom with you!"

Matt says, "Thank you, Sam!" and quickly kisses her on the cheek. "I am one happy guy!

"By the way, do you know the color of your Prom dress? I'll try to match it."

"Well, Matt, I'm leaning toward red, but I think a black tux would look better on you!"

"All right, Sam! A black tux it will be!" And Matt and Sam walk hand-in-hand down the corridor to meet Clover and Alex.

The three couples arrive at just about the same time.

Alex says excitedly, "Pete and I are going to the Prom together!"

"That's great, Alex! Clarence and I are going to the Prom too!" says an equally excited Clover.

"That's fantastic, girls! Matt and I will be going together as well!" says a happy Sam.

The couples congratulate each other.

"Seeing we are all good friends, why don't we share a limousine together? That way if the champagne gets to our heads, no one gets hurt in an auto accident," says Pete.

"That's a great idea! And splitting the cost over three couples would make it pretty reasonable!" adds Clarence.

"What do you girls think?" asks Matt.

"Great idea!" says Sam.

"I like it too!" says Alex.

"I think it's a rad idea!" says Clover.

The month goes faster than any one of the three couples would have guessed. The gals have kept their dress styles a secret. They want to surprise their escorts!

The Prom weekend begins with a dance on Friday, at which our intrepid little group totally enjoy themselves. Saturday morning is the hayride and prom outing. The equally enjoyable outing ends at 11 AM so that the Prom attendees can get ready for the Prom, which is scheduled to start at 8 PM Saturday night at The Gardens, a banquet facility and outdoor garden overlooking a small lake.

The parent's of the three couples were all too happy to spring for a limousine! They are very happy their children thought of it! The parents reflect on how their children have matured!

Pete is the first person picked up. He is wearing a white tuxedo, matching slacks, and shoes, with a white bow tie and a white ruffled shirt. Matching gold filled cuff links complete his outfit. He has purchased a beautiful corsage for Alex. His Mom and Dad take pictures of him before he leaves. "You look so handsome!" says his Mom through her tears. His Dad shakes his hand, "Enjoy the evening, Pete! Alex is a pretty girl! Treat her right!"

"I will, Dad!" says Pete as he goes to the limo. He can't wait to see Alex! She always looks good, but he really wants to see her tonight!

The next pick up is Clarence. Clarence has on a traditional black tux, matching slacks, black cuff links in a gold setting and black shoes. He has on a black bow tie on a plain front white shirt. His parents are also taking pictures. He also has a beautiful corsage for Clover.

"You look so dapper!" says his Mom, as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, holding back her tears.

"Son, take care of Clover!" says his Dad, as he shakes his hand.

"Without question, Dad!" says Clarence as he makes his way to the limo. Clover never dropped a hint on the color of her outfit, or the style, so Clarence is anxious to see her.

Matt is the final guy to get picked up. He is wearing a black tux, with matching slacks, gold cuff links, and black shoes. He has on a white bow tie on a front ruffled white shirt. Matt has also got a beautiful corsage for Sam. Again, pictures are in order.

"Matt, you look so handsome!" says his Mom, trying to hide her tears, as she kisses him on the cheek

"I hope Sam thinks so!" replies Matt.

"She will, Matt! This should be a night to remember for your lifetime!" says his Dad as he shakes Matt's hand. Matt makes his way to the limo. He can't wait to see Sam! He hopes she likes his corsage.

Alex will be the first girl picked up. The limo stops and Pete takes his corsage, and a deep breath and walks to the front door. He rings the bell, and Alex's Mom opens the door. Alex's Dad is taking DVD movies.

"Hello, Pete! You look so handsome!" says Alex's Mom, as she gives Pete a quick hug. "I'll let Alex know you are here."

Alex's Mom goes to the staircase to the upstairs bedrooms and calls out, "Alex, dear! Pete is here!"

"Coming Mommy!" says Alex. And Alex starts to descend the stairs. She hopes that Pete likes her dress and her hair! She had her hair put up this afternoon, held by a white large pearl hairpin her mother gave her for this occasion. She is watching Pete for a reaction.

Pete's reaction doesn't take long. His jaw drops almost to the floor. Besides getting her hair put up, Alex is wearing a beautiful white satin strapless, backless evening gown with flowing skirt. She is wearing white elbow length gloves with a white satin shawl. She is wearing a large teardrop pearl pendant on a gold chain, from her Mom. She also is wearing white pearl stud earrings. To complete the ensemble, she is wearing white patent leather open toed high heels. Pete almost drops the corsage, as Alex arrives at the foot of the stairs.

"Well Pete!" says Alex as she pirouettes around once, "What do you think?"

Pete recovers, and says "Alex! You look positively gorgeous! You look like a ray of sunshine, on a rainy day!" He can't take his eyes off Alex!

Alex walks next to Pete, gives him a kiss on the cheek and says, "Thanks Pete! You look very handsome as well!" Alex can't believe how good Pete looks! She'll be happy and proud to go to the Prom with him!

They are about to leave, when Alex's Mom says, "Wait! You're forgetting something!" As Alex and Pete stop, Alex's Mom points to the corsage and to the boutonniere Alex got Pete. Slightly embarrassed, Pete presents the corsage to Alex and a slightly embarrassed Alex presents her boutonniere to Pete.

"Here! I'm an old hand on putting these on!" says Alex's Mom. As she pins the corsage on the left front of Alex's dress. She then pins the boutonniere on Pete's left lapel. "There! Now face the camera and let's see how they look!" Alex's Dad is getting great pictures. Her Mom sees them to the door, "Have a great Prom!"

With that, Alex and Pete stroll arm in arm to the waiting limo.

"Alex, you look great! You two make a great couple!" says Matt, as they get into the back of the limo.

"I'll say, Matt! This portends good things for us to look forward to as well!" says Clarence. After seeing Alex, Matt and Clarence can't wait to pick up Clover and Sam!

Clover is the next on the itinerary. Clarence takes his corsage and heads to the front door. Clover's Mom answer's the door. "Hello, Clarence! My, don't you look dashing tonight!" she says as he enters the front door. Clover's Dad is also taking DVD movies.

"Clover! Clarence is here!" says Clover's Mom, calling to the top of the stairs.

Without a word, Clover starts to descend the stairs. She sees Clarence and pauses. He looks GREAT! She is very happy she agreed to go to the Prom with him! She continues her descent.

Clarence is awestruck, to the point he drops the corsage box. Clover's Mom quickly hands it back to him. He accepts it, but can't take his eyes off Clover. She has her hair up, kept in place by a black pearl hairpin that once belonged to her grandmother. Her Mom had been keeping it for her for this particular occasion, and she gratefully thanked her Mom for the gift.

Clover is wearing a strapless black velvet gown. It has a straight slit skirt. She is wearing elbow length black velvet gloves with a black pearl necklace she got from her Mom, with matching dangling black pearl earrings. To complete the outfit, she is wearing black open toe high heels with ankle straps.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she smiles and says, "Well?"

Clarence recovers and says, "Clover, I will be the proudest guy at the Prom! You look positively beautiful! You look like a dream!" With that, he presents Clover with the corsage.

"Clarence, you look so handsome, and debonair!" says Clover as she gives him his boutonniere, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Here, let me help you with those!" says Clover's Mom, as Clarence and Clover fumble with the corsage and boutonniere. That's because they haven't taken their eyes off of each other. Within a few minutes, Clover's Mom has the flowers attached. Her Dad follows them halfway down the driveway to the limo with the DVD camera. On their entering the limo, he waves goodbye and goes back to the house.

"Clover, you look great! Just like Alex does. You and Clarence make a fantastic couple just like Alex and Pete!" says Matt. After seeing Clover and Alex, Matt is on pins and needles to pick up Sam.

"I second!" says Pete.

"Clover! You look dazzling!" says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex! So do you!" says Clover.

As the limo pulls up to Sam's house, Matt anxiously goes up the driveway to the front door. He rings the bell, and Sam's Mom answers. Dad is on the DVD camera.

"Hello, Matt! My, you look handsome tonight!"

"Thanks Mrs. Simpson!"

"Let me call Sam for you." Sam's Mom calls up stairs, "Sammy! Matt is here!"

"Ok Mom!" comes the response, and Sam starts down the stairs. She catches sight of Matt and breaks into a big smile. He looks GREAT! How lucky she is to be going to the Prom with him, she thinks!

Matt stands unmoving with his eyes transfixed on Sam. Sam is wearing a red crushed velour off the shoulder, backless evening gown, with straight skirt. She decided to wear her long hair down, with a gold half moon tiara. She has matching gold dangling earrings and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant, compliments of her Mom. She also is wearing red elbow length gloves. She tops off the ensemble with red open toed patent leather high heals, and a matching red shawl.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Matt says, "Sam! You are a Greek goddess who has deigned to favor a mere mortal with your presence!"

Sam blushes, and kisses Matt on the cheek. "Thank you, Matt! You are my Adonis!"

It is Matt's turn to blush, but he quickly smiles and gives her the corsage. "Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl at the Prom!" Sam deftly attaches her corsage to the left front of her gown.

Sam smiles, "Well, you haven't seen the other girls at the Prom yet, Matt!"

"I don't have to, Sam!", says Matt happily. She kisses his check again, and pins his boutonniere on his lapel.

The two make their way out the front door, not taking their eyes off one another.

Getting into the limo, Clarence says "You two look great together!"

Pete adds, "I'll say! It looks like all of us ended with perfect matches tonight!"

"Sammy! You look great in that red gown!" says Clover.

"And your hair looks fantastic too!" says Alex.

"Thanks gals! You all look great too!" says Sam.

For the rest of the limo trip the couples snuggle with their date, not taking their eyes off of them. All of the guys can't believe that they'll be escorting the most beautiful girl at the Prom, and all three gals can't believe that their escorts look so handsome, suave, and debonair!

They arrive at The Gardens. Matt, Clarence and Pete are walking on air! They are so proud to have Sam, Clover and Alex as their Prom dates! They immediately scout out a table where all six of them can share the evening. Sam, Clover and Alex are riding on a cloud too. The guys look so handsome! No one ever thought of these guys as 'handsome'; were they ever wrong! These guys are gentlemanly, concerned, fun, and considerate! Along with handsome!

They fraternized with their other friends before the meal. The evening is turning out so well!

Soon it is mealtime. The couples can share champagne with their meal, but after trying it, Sam asks, "May I get some water, please?"

"Certainly," says the waitress.

"Make it two!" says Matt.

"Why not bring us all some water? I'd like some too!" says Clarence.

The waitress says quietly, "You know, if you don't like the champagne, I can get you soft drinks or lattes."

The table perks up. "I'll take a latte!" says Clover. Sam and Clarence also ask for lattes; Alex, and Matt get a cola; and Pete a ginger ale. The waitress is happy to comply and brings their drinks quickly.

"You six surprise me!" she says, as she passes out the drinks, "Most students think it's so 'grown up' to drink liquor like champagne, even if they don't like it! You six obviously are smart enough to drink what YOU like, not what other people tell you, you should like!"

The table hears a few snickers from the tables surrounding them, because they aren't drinking the champagne.

"Oh, Clover!" calls Mandy snidely, "Maybe you'd like some milk, in a baby bottle!" Her table laughs.

Clarence responds, "No Mandy! She's smart enough to drink what she likes! Are you?" the laughter quickly dies, and Mandy's table turns away silently back to their meal. Every time they refill their champagne glasses they make a big deal out of it. There are a few tables that follow the lead of the gals and guys. They order soft drinks instead.

After the meal is over along with the dessert, the dance music begins. The table decides to hit the floor!

Sam and Matt are having a blast on the dance floor! So are Clover and Clarence, and Alex and Pete. They are dancing every number. Their only problem is avoiding other students who have had a little too much champagne, and can't seem to balance very well.

After about a half hour of straight dancing, Matt and Sam decide to take a break.

"Sam? What say we take a walk in the garden!"

"All right, Matt!"

And they go into the garden hand-in-hand. The moon is so big and beautiful! It reflects magically off of the lake, as Matt and Sam walk to the border. Finally they stop and turn toward the moon. They embrace one another, and Matt and Sam exchange a romantic kiss. They hold each other close, and rest their heads on each other. They watch the moon, happy in each other's quiet company.

After the next song, Clover and Clarence also decide to take a walk in the garden. Clarence has his arm around Clover and she around him. They walk to a cement bench that overlooks the lake, and sit down. They embrace each other and share a romantic kiss. Clover is very happy she is sharing this moment with Clarence, and he is equally happy. They sit on the bench in each other's embrace watching the moon; enjoying each other's company without saying a word. They kiss again.

Five minutes later, Alex and Pete walk to the garden, hand-in-hand. They stroll past Clarence and Clover, smiling that their two friends are very happy. They also see Sam and Matt standing at the edge of the lake, silhouetted by the moon. They are also enjoying each other's company. Pete takes Alex over to a Maple tree. Alex leans against the tree as Pete puts his arms around her and gives her a romantic kiss. She looks happily into his eyes and kisses him again. Within each other's embrace they lean side-by-side against each other, and stare at the moon. They are also enjoying each other's company.

Maybe it was five minutes or an hour or two hours. They really didn't keep track of time. Sam is starting to get a little chilly and pulls her shawl around her shoulders. Matt and Sam return to the Prom with an arm around each other, smiling happily.

Clover is starting to shiver on the bench. Clarence removes his tuxedo coat and puts it around Clover's shoulders. She smiles at him, and he offers her his hand so they can return to the Prom. Clover and Clarence also return to the Prom with an arm around each other; Clover resting her head on Clarence's shoulder. Both are very happy.

Alex pulls her shawl up around her shoulders, as she gets a little cold. Pete takes her hand and they start to return to the Prom, as they walk down the path with an arm around each other. Alex rests her head on Pete's shoulder, and he rests his on top of hers.

The three couples return to their table. They dance a few more dances, and it is all too soon midnight. The Prom is over; it is time to go home. The limo is ready to pick them up. The driver is pleasantly surprised to see that none of them are drunk from liquor; however, they may be a little light headed from the evening spent together.

"Do you want to go straight home, or would you like me to drive around for a while?" the driver asks.

The couples agree, "Please drive around for about half an hour before you start to take us home!"

"Fine."

The couples enjoy an extra 30 minutes of cuddling and kissing in the comfort of the limo. The driver actually extends it to 45 minutes, then let's them know quietly, "It's 1 AM."

"All right! Thank you! Please take us home!" they say.

The first to return home is Alex. Pete escorts Alex to the front door of her house. They each have an arm around each other.

"Alex! Thank you for an unforgettable evening! I'll never forget this night, or how you looked tonight!" says Pete as he embraces Alex and gives her a long romantic kiss. "Goodnight, my sunshine!" he whispers.

Alex gives Pete another romantic kiss, "Goodnight my handsome Pete! I'll never forget this night either! Thank you!"

With that, Alex and Pete reluctantly release their embrace. Alex walks to the front door and opens it. Just before she closes the door, she kisses her hand and blows the kiss to Pete, who happily catches it and returns one to her. She then waves goodbye and closes the door. Pete returns to the limo, lost in his thoughts of Alex!

The second to return home is Clover. Clarence escorts Clover to the front door; they are walking together in each other's embrace. At the door, Clarence embraces Clover tenderly and gives her a long romantic kiss. "You were my own special flower, Clover! I'll never forget the way you looked tonight or this evening! Thank you!"

Clover also gives Clarence another long romantic kiss, "I'll never forget tonight either, Clarence! You were my knight in shining armor! Goodnight, sweet dashing knight, and thank you for an unforgettable time!"

Clover and Clarence slowly release their embrace. She opens her front door, puckers her lips and sends Clarence an invisible kiss. He does the same, as she slowly closes the door. Clarence is walking on a cloud; Clover is all he can think about!

The last girl to return home is Sam. Matt escorts Sam to her front door, an arm around her midsection, and she with an arm around his. As they get to the door, Matt embraces Sam and gives her a long romantic kiss. "Sam, I'll be thinking of you all the rest of the weekend! Thank you for an unforgettable night! You were the prettiest girl at the Prom, just as I said you would be! Thanks for sharing this with me!" and Matt kisses Sam again.

"Matt, I looked forward to this, and I wasn't disappointed! You were unforgettable yourself! I enjoyed every part of the evening with you! Thank you my handsome prince!" and Sam kisses Matt again.

With that, they slowly break their embrace and Sam opens her front door. Just before she closes the front door, she whispers "thanks", and blows Matt a kiss. He responds with a whispered "You're welcome!" and blows her one. Matt is also walking on a cloud. All he can think about is Sam!

The limo driver smiles. He is glad he knows who goes to what address for these guys. Obviously, they are so high on a cloud, they really wouldn't know what house they were in. He was also pleasantly surprised by these three couples. No fooling around, just hugs and kisses in the back of the limo. Nice kids. He'll make sure the guys get to their proper homes. The parent's tipped him 25% even before the evening – he'll take care of their children.


	2. Chapter 2 The Revelation

**Chapter 2 – The Revelation **

Sam sleeps in to around 11 AM on Sunday. Her dreams all night were of Matt. She reviewed the Prom in her mind often that night, especially their time together by the lake, and smiled. It was the perfect weekend, and Matt was the perfect date! As she gets up she quickly dresses and heads downstairs.

"Well, my Buttercup has risen to greet the sun!" teases her Dad.

"Daddy!" says Sam in fake exasperation, and she then starts to laugh. Her Dad joins in.

"So, how was the Prom, dear?" asks her Mom.

"It was WONDERFUL! I'll never forget it as long as I live!" Sam says happily.

"You know, Buttercup, seeing you come down those steps reminded me of your Mom," says her Dad.

"Oh, Vance!" says Sam's Mom.

"Gabby! I told you back then you were unforgettable, and yesterday just rekindled that cherished memory!" and Vance gives Gabby a warm kiss.

"I'm sure," continues Sam's Dad, "that Matt felt the same way yesterday, Sam."

"Well, he DID say that Dad, but he was unforgettable to me!"

Later that afternoon, Sam calls Matt. She, Matt and the other two couples decided to catch up on lost sleep on Sunday, so they are all home.

After Sam dials Matt's number, she doesn't hear a ring. "Is the line dead?" she asks. In response she hears, "Hello?"

"Oh, Matt! I didn't hear the phone ring!"

"Neither did I, Sam! I was calling to thank you again for a most unforgettable weekend! Sam, I'll cherish yesterday for all my life! You were a Renaissance Master portrait coming down your stairs! I couldn't believe that you were actually going to the Prom with me!"

"Matt, when I saw you at the bottom of the stairs, you took my breath away! I was so excited! Thank you for a memorable weekend and an especially unforgettable Prom. I'll cherish our time in the garden forever!"

"You are most welcome, Sam! Do you think I could buy a DVD copy of your Dad's video? I'd really like a copy!"

"I'll bring one to school tomorrow for you."

"Thanks, Sam!"

"By the way, Matt, have you decided on the college you'll be attending?"

"I haven't made a final decision, yet, and I know I'll have to before the week is out, but right now I am leaning toward the University of Fort Lauderdale to study Oceanography! How about you, Sam?"

The happy phone call suddenly turns sad, as Sam answers, "Oh! I haven't made a final decision either, but I was leaning toward the Boston Technology Institute (BTI) to study Engineering."

Now it is Matt's turn to feel sad, "Oh!"

This is the first time that Sam and Matt realized that they would not be going to the same colleges together. Now what do they do?

Matt really likes Sam a lot. He believes that their friendship could grow into a long-term relationship in time. But with Sam in Massachusetts and he in Florida, that's going to be hard to do. And it isn't fair to expect Sam to do no dating while she is at college.

Matt swallows hard, then says, "Sam, maybe we should put our relationship on hold indefinitely, and return to just being friends. We can still stay in touch by e-mail, but I don't think its right that a great girl like you should try to stay true to me, when we can't see one another, except possibly on breaks."

Sam answers sadly, "As much as it hurts to say so, I agree with you Matt. It isn't right for you to wait for me! Too much can happen in four years! Let's just be good friends! We will stay in touch by e-mail!

"By the way," whispers Sam, "do you still want a copy of the Prom movie my Dad made?"

"Yes, Sam," says Matt, "what we have just discussed doesn't change what we experienced at the Prom!

"That is, if you are ok with me having a copy."

"Sure, Matt! When I see you tomorrow, I will give it to you!"

"Thanks, Sam. Well, I best be going!" says Matt. He is having a hard time controlling his emotions. He finally found a girl he really liked, and now he has to let her go! It is tearing him up inside, but he doesn't want Sam to know it.

"Ok, Matt! See you tomorrow. 'Bye!" says Sam. She is happy Matt wanted to end the call. She breaks down and cries silently to herself. A guy with so much in common with her, and she has to let him go! Life isn't fair! Within 24 hours, she has gone from the top of the world Saturday night, to the depths Sunday afternoon. But she also realizes that their joint decision to scale back their relationship to friends again was the right one; it's just going to take some time to get over it. At least she has Clover and Alex!

Clover sleeps until Noon, Sunday. All night everywhere she looked, she saw Clarence, especially in her dreams. When she dresses and comes downstairs, she catches her parents watching the Prom video they shot yesterday. She overhears her Dad, Kent, say to her Mom, "My little Flower was dazzling!" as he kisses Stella. "You still have the knack to make a woman unforgettable to a guy, Stella!"

"Thanks, dear!"

"Just like you are unforgettable!" and he kisses Stella again. They then notice Clover standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Don't stop on account of me!" says Clover with a smile.

"Clover, you were dazzling yesterday!"

"Oh, Dad!"

"I could tell Clarence thought so to!"

"So was he!" Clover sighs.

"Did you have a good time, dear?" asks her Mom.

"Mom it was a night I will NEVER forget!"

Clover's parents smile at one another, and then at her. Clover decides to call up Clarence, and see how he is doing today.

"Hello, Clarence?"

"Clover? I was just going to call you! How is my beautiful dream girl doing today?"

"I'm fine! And how is my dashing knight?"

"Still on his cloud, with you! At least in my dreams! Thanks again, Clover! I'll never forget this weekend, the Prom, and especially the alone time we spent together in the garden on the bench!"

"Your welcome, Clarence! And thank you for an unforgettable weekend! It was totally awesome!"

"Could you ask your Dad, if I could buy a copy of the DVD movie he took? I'll cherish it forever!"

"I'll bring you the DVD copy tomorrow.

"Clarence, have you decided on your college yet?"

"I'm still batting around two choices, but right now I'm leaning toward Baton Rouge State University, to study Medicine! How about you?"

"Oh!" says a now sad Clover, "I haven't committed yet either, but I am leaning toward Flint University to study Drama or Journalism."

"I see," says a now sad Clarence. Clarence thinks, what chance has he got of eventually winning Clover for his own if she is in Michigan and he is in Louisiana? A girl that pretty and talented; he can't expect her to wait for him!

"Clover, I think we should leave our relationship as friends for now. We'll be so far away when we go to college! I can't expect a girl of your charm and beauty to not date while you are at college. It's not fair to you!"

Clover answers sadly, "Nor is it fair for me to expect you to wait for me! We can still be friends! We can keep up by e-mail!

"Do you still want the DVD, Clarence?"

"Yes, Clover! It doesn't change this weekend, and I still want to cherish the memory! We are still friends, Clover! Well, I have to be going!" says Clarence. Clarence is hurting. Clover was everything he ever wanted in a girl, and so much more. She definitely was deeper than her '10' looks! She accepted him for what he was, even though he was no handsome dude. Now he has to let her go!

"Me too, Clarence! Goodbye!" says Clover. As Clover hangs up the phone, her eyes tear up. Clarence really was the only guy who cared about her as a person! Almost all the others treated her as a 'trophy girlfriend'; someone to be shown around and be seen with, but nothing more. He really cared about her, and now she has to let him go! She cries. At least she has Sam and Alex!

Alex has gotten up around Noon also. Her night was dominated by thoughts and dreams of Pete! She dresses and goes downstairs. Her parents are in the living room.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" says her Dad, Louis.

"How are you this morning, Alex?" asks her Mom.

"Fine, Mommy! The Prom was AWESOME!"

"You were awesome too, Sunshine! Pete thought so too!"

"Thanks, Daddy! I can thank Mommy for that! She helped me get ready!" and she gives her Mom a big hug and kiss.

"A guy doesn't stand a chance, when you women decide to gang up on him!" says Louis, as Alex blushes, and Carmen smiles. "Pete was a goner before he got here! Just like I was, when I saw you, Carmen, so long ago!" he continues as he kisses Carmen.

"Louis! The goal of any female is to be unforgettable!" chastises Carmen playfully.

"I'm sure Pete thought you were too, Alex!"

"He said so, Daddy! He was pretty unforgettable too!" says Alex dreamily.

"You made a very nice couple, dear!" says Alex's Mom.

Alex decides to call Pete. But before she can dial the number, her compowder rings. It's Pete!

"Pete! I was just going to call you!" says Alex happily.

"I wanted to call earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you! How are you today, Alex?"

"Fine, Pete! Thanks again for a most memorable weekend. The alone time we spent under the Maple tree will stay with me forever!!"

"Same here, Alex! You were my ray of sunshine all night! You were so radiant!! I'm sure every guy thought he was escorting the prettiest girl to the Prom, but I know there was only one prettiest girl: you Alex!" Alex blushes, although Pete can't see it.

"Alex, may I get a copy of the DVD from your Dad? I'll gladly pay for it!"

"I'll bring you a copy tomorrow at school, Pete! And Daddy won't charge you!

"Have you decided on a college yet, Pete?"

"I'm looking into three right now! I'll have to decide this week! I am currently leaning toward Aspen University to study Conservation and Forestry. How about you?

Alex's heart sinks. She replies sadly, "I haven't committed either, but right now I am leaning toward Tahoe University to study Self Defense, and get certified as a teacher."

"Oh, I see," says a now sad Pete. Why does this always happen to him? Every time he finds a girl he likes, and she likes him, some life event tears them apart! The girl of his dreams, and now he has to let her go! He knows he can't expect Alex to wait for him. He continues, "Alex, you're going to be in Nevada and I'm going to be in Colorado. Long distance relationships don't work. Maybe we should return to being just friends."

"You're right, Pete," says Alex sadly. "Do you still want the DVD?" she whispers.

"You bet! I'll never forget this weekend, Alex and that DVD will be a constant reminder. Are you ok with me having it?"

"Certainly, Pete! Well, I best be going!"

"Me, too!"

"Goodbye, Pete!"

"Goodbye, Alex!"

Alex quickly walks to her bedroom. She doesn't want her parent see her cry! Pete was the best! They had so much in common! Now they have to be apart. He was right! Long distance romances don't work. 'Loneliness makes the heart go wander!' At least she still has Clover and Sam!

The girls see each other Monday morning. After thinking about what their guys had said, they realize that it is best that they just remain friends.

"Wasn't the Prom the BEST?" asks Alex.

"Totally!" responds Clover.

"Couldn't have been better! All the activities were great!" replies Sam.

"Except Sunday!" says Alex sadly.

"What happened Sunday, Alex?" asks a concerned Clover.

"I found out Pete and I were leaning toward colleges in different states! We decided to return to being just friends," and Alex has tears in her eyes. She has already seen Pete and given him the DVD movie. They shared a goodbye kiss.

"So did Clarence and I!" says Clover sadly. She also saw Clarence this morning and gave him the requested DVD. They too shared a goodbye kiss.

"Bummer! Matt and I found out the same thing as well!" says a sad Sam. She saw Matt this morning and gave him a goodbye kiss with the DVD movie.

"Well, girlfriends at least we have each other! In four more weeks we'll be high school graduates! Have you decided on where you will be going to college, Sammy? Clover?" says Alex in a happier tone.

Sam responds, "Right now I'm leaning toward the Boston Technology Institute!"

Clover and Alex's faces droop. "What's wrong?" asks a concerned Sam.

"I'm leaning toward Flint University," says Clover quietly.

"I'm leaning toward Tahoe University," says Alex sadly.

This is the first time that the girls realized that the next four weeks will also be the last four they will spend together! They will start to drift apart as friends, as they will be so far away from one another! They quickly agree to share e-mail addresses and telephone numbers, but it won't be the same! They won't be able to hang out together. Well, at least they are still a team for WOOHP! Jerry will bring them together at least twice a week!


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation Day

**Chapter 3 - Graduation Day**

Thank goodness the teachers at Beverly Hills High completed all the course work they had to, before the Prom! The spies are getting no homework, which means their evenings are free after school! They can hang together as much as possible for these final four weeks!

And of course, there are the WOOHP missions for Jerry! He's keeping them busy too, while still limiting their missions to no more than two a week.

Their first mission was a delivery mission to the Russian Embassy from the United States. Sam acted as courier, with the briefcase attached to her wrist via handcuffs. The Anarchists kidnapped Sam to get the briefcase. The Anarchists sawed the briefcase from Sam's wrist and dumped her into a metal vat, with the intention of pouring acid in it to eliminate her! But Clover and Alex were able to rescue their friend and recover the documents. The three them captured the members of the Anarchists and finally delivered the documents to the Russian Embassy.

They also acted as bodyguards on three missions, without incident.

The next mission was a bit tougher. They had to figure out who was trying to substitute fake art for the real masterpieces at the Modern Art Museum. Thank goodness Sam was a student of the modern art pieces! She could spot a fake after a bit of study. They traced the thefts to a local art school, run by a failed artist. The three had to extricate themselves from a modern version of the Rack! Their laser lipsticks proved especially useful here. They were then able to corral the artist and his gang. The modern art masterpieces were returned. This was their mission before Graduation Day.

Graduation Day arrives all too soon. It is a bittersweet ceremony for the girls: they are very happy to be graduates but also very sad knowing that they will only be seeing each other on a regular basis on WOOHP missions.

The parents and recent graduates go to dinner together after the ceremony.

"Well, girls, how does it feel to be graduates?" asks Sam's Mom.

"Well, Mrs. Simpson, I'm happy but also apprehensive!" says Alex.

"Why apprehensive, Sunshine?" asks Alex's Dad.

"Daddy, I'm concerned about the future!"

"So am I!" says Clover.

"Me too!" says Sam.

Of course, the girl's can't mention anything about WOOHP. They are concerned as to how their being separated will affect their effectiveness as spies.

"You three will do fine!" says Clover's Mom.

"You all did well in school! It's understandable to be a bit apprehensive going to college, but you'll find that it grows on you!" says Sam's Dad.

The girls agree and enjoy the rest of the evening with their families.

The next day, the girls are at the Mall, when they get WOOHP'd by a Latte Machine.

"Jerry!" they exclaim.

Sam asks, "What's the mission, Jerry?" She's happy to be spending this time with her best friends. This is what all the girls are going to have to look forward to, in the future.

But there is something wrong! Jerry wasn't facing them when they landed on their oval landing cushion, like he usually is. As he turns around they see a very sad Jerry.

A very concerned Sam asks, "Jerry? What's wrong?"

Clover adds, "Did we mess up?"

Alex says, "Is it something we did?"

Jerry responds sadly, as he walks from behind his desk to a spot just in front of the girls. "There is no mission. I....I wanted you to have these!" Jerry hands each spy a thin gift-wrapped box around nine inches long and about four inches wide.

The girls eagerly open the gifts. In each box there is a four-heart gold locket necklace, one large heart surrounded by three smaller hearts. Within each smaller heart is a singular picture of each spy. In the large heart is a group picture with Jerry.

Clover exclaims, "They're beautiful, Jerry! What's the occasion?"

Jerry sadly responds, "I....I wanted you to have something to remember me by!"

"WHAT!?!?" the three girls exclaim.

"With your current choices of colleges, you will fall outside of my geographic region. You all will be reassigned to new teams."

"You...you mean this is goodbye?" says Alex through her tears.

"I'm afraid so, girls."

The three spies get up from their landing cushion and walk over to Jerry.

"I'm going to miss you, Jerry!" says Sam through her tears, as she gives Jerry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jerry returns the hug, and very uncharacteristically kisses Sam on the cheek also.

"Sometimes you were a pain Jerry, but I'm going to totally miss you too!" says Clover as she tries to choke back her tears. She also gives Jerry a hug and kiss on the cheek. Jerry returns the hug, also, and plants a kiss on her cheek as well.

"Jerry, you were a great boss and friend!" says Alex. She gives Jerry a big hug around the neck and kisses him on the lips, surprising Jerry. Alex is sobbing heavily as she hangs on to his neck. Jerry holds her in a hug and says, "It's all right, Alex! I'm going to miss all of you, as well!" Alex soon composes herself. She realizes she kissed Jerry on the lips instead of the cheek. Embarrassingly she says, "Oh, I'm sorry, Jerry!"

Jerry smiles at her and says, "It's all right Alex!" He kisses Alex on the cheek, as she breaks her hold on his neck.

The girls start to leave.

"Take care, girls. I will miss you all! You enlivened this place for an old warhorse like me!" says Jerry, as he waves goodbye. Tears are starting to roll down his cheeks as well.

The girls also wave goodbye as they exit the door. The hold their necklace boxes close to their hearts, as each has tears in her eyes.

They slowly walk to the place where they split their separate ways. But today is sadly different. They realize that they will not be a WOOHP team anymore, and they also will never be at this place again. They have split from this place many times over the course of their friendship, but today will be the last time!

The girls stand there silently in a three-person hug; tears streaming down their cheeks. They don't want to let go! They don't want to let go of their past, of their friendship, of their WOOHP teammates, of their best friends. But they sadly realize that they can't stay here forever. Slowly they release each other and say their final, tearful goodbyes.

"It's been great, girls! Take care, good luck and stay in touch!" says Sam through her tears.

"I'm going to miss you guys! Good luck! E-mail, and phone often!" says a tearful Alex.

"You girls were my best girlfriends! Ever! Good luck and keep in touch!" says a crying Clover.

The three slowly walk their separate directions, each taking one last look at their departing friends and the past. They wave goodbye, forlornly, hang their heads as their tears flow freely, and take their first halting steps into the unknown future.


	4. Chapter 4 College Days

**Chapter 4 - College Days**

"Goodbye, Mom!" says Sam through her tears, as she shares hugs and kisses with her Mom.

"Goodbye, dear!" says her Mom through her proud tears.

"Goodbye, Dad!" says Sam as she also shares hugs and kisses with her Dad.

"Goodbye, Buttercup!" says her Dad. He is fighting to hold his tears in too.

Sam is being dropped off at her dormitory room at Beverly Hills State University (BHSU). After weighing all her options, she decided at the last minute to go there, instead of BTI. BHSU also has an excellent Engineering program, and it also has a strong Criminology department. That was very important, as Sam really wanted to continue being a spy as well. BTI didn't offer the Criminology. Another plus was that BHSU was only a one-hour drive from home! She could exercise her independence and maturity, and still visit home pretty much whenever she wanted! BTI was a full travel day home and another back! You lose two days on the one-week quarter breaks.

Her Mom and Dad go down the elevator, and she watches from the second floor window as they go to the car. They are happy their daughter decided on BHSU. She's close if she needs them! They look back at the window, and seeing Sam, wave goodbye. She returns the wave.

Sam brings her three suitcases into her bedroom of this dorm cluster. She'll share this dorm cluster with two other roommates. She puts her first suitcase on the bed and opens it. Right on top is a picture of Clover, Alex, and Sam. She touches her gold locket necklace, and her eyes start to tear up. She has worn the necklace every day since she got it. She picks up the picture, giving it a quick hug.

She says quietly, "I miss you guys already!" and a tear rolls down her cheek. She puts the picture on her nightstand.

The next picture is group picture with her Mom and Dad. She smiles, as she wipes her tears away. She hangs the picture above her bed.

The last picture is the Prom picture with Matt. Again she tears up and gives it a quick hug. "Good luck to you, also, Matt!" she says as she softly kisses him in the picture. She will hang his picture on the wall opposite of her bed, so she can see it every night.

Soon Sam hears one of her roommates going through the same sad goodbyes with her parents, just as she did.

Sam decides to unpack later; she'll introduce herself to her new roommate and help her with her luggage. She walks into the hall and turns the corner. She sees her new roommate waving a sad goodbye to her parents, wiping a tear away.

"Hi! Let me help you with your luggage! I'm your new roommate. My name is..."

But before Sam can complete here introduction, her new roommate twirls around and screams in elation and joy, "SSSSAAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam responds in kind, "AAALLLLLEEEEEXXXXX!!!!!!"

The two friends run together, happily embracing one another. They pirouette two or three times in each other's embrace! Tears of sheer joy are streaming down their cheeks!

"Sammy! I thought you were going to BTI!"

"And I thought you were going to Tahoe!"

"I was, but I wanted to study Criminology also, because I still want to spy. Tahoe didn't offer it. BHSU has a great Teaching college as well as Criminology. And it's only one hour from home!"

The girls bring Alex's three suitcases into the middle bedroom. Alex notices that Sam is wearing her gold locket necklace too. "You know, Sammy? This is the first piece of jewelry I put on every day!"

"Me too, Alex!"

"I wonder how Jerry is doing."

Soon Alex is unpacking her first suitcase. The item on top is the same picture of the girls that Sam has in her room. Alex picks up the picture and hugs it. "I always wanted to remember you guys! I never wanted to forget all the good times we had together! And now you're my roommate!" Alex puts the picture on her nightstand.

"I have the very same picture on my nightstand too!" says Sam.

Alex walks over to Sam and gives her another quick hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Sammy! But," she adds sadly, "I'm going to miss Clover."

"So will I, Alex. But at least we're together again!" And Sam gives Alex a quick hug.

The next picture is a group portrait of Alex with her parents. She hangs the picture over her bed. The last picture is the Prom picture of Pete and her. Alex sheds a tear, and says quietly, "I wish YOU were here too, Pete!" as she gives his picture a quick, soft kiss.

While the girls are talking in Alex's bedroom, their third roommate arrives. She wants to give the impression that she is emotionally bulletproof, so she said her tearful goodbyes to her parents at the ground floor entrance to the dorm. She has hauled her three suitcases up to the dorm common area, and hears her two roommates in Alex's room. She decides to introduce herself.

Pensively she walks to the entrance to Alex's room, with her eyes cast down, she says, "Hi, girls. I'm your new roommate my name is..."

But before she can finish, Sam and Alex squeal with joyous delight, "CCCCLLLLOOOOVVVEEERRRR!!!"

Clover looks up in startled delight! The three girls run together for a big group hug none wishes to end! They are all crying and laughing at the same time, as they pirouette around a few times in each other's hugs. They soon break the hug.

"Clover! I don't believe it's you!" says Sam happily.

"Are we all dreaming?" asks Alex happily.

"If we are, I don't want to wake up!" says a smiling Clover.

"We thought you were going to Flint!" says Sam.

"I was, but I wanted to continue spying, and therefore wanted to study Criminology too. Flint didn't offer it, so I came here. BHSU has a topnotch Drama and Journalism College! Besides, it's only one hour from home!"

Sam says, "Come on Alex! Let's help our new roommate with her luggage!"

"Way ahead of you, Sammy!" says Alex.

As Clover begins to unpack, the top item is the very same group picture with Alex and Sam. She gives it a quick hug. "I wanted you guys with me always! This is one of my most prized possessions, along with the other two pictures I brought. And, of course," she adds as she caresses her gold locket necklace, "this is my most prized piece of jewelry! I put it on first every day!" She then puts the picture on her nightstand.

"So do I!" says Alex.

"Me too!" says Sam.

Clover's next picture is one with her Mom and Dad. She puts that on the wall over her bed. The last picture is the Prom picture of Clarence and her. She hugs it and kisses Clarence, "I'll never forget you, Clarence!" she says with a tear quietly, as she hangs the picture across from her bed.

Clover than says, "This is great! The day started sad with the goodbyes with my parents, and it took a sharp turn upward when I got here! I never expected you two to be my roommates! Somebody up there must like us!"

"Totally!" says Sam.

"No question, girlfriends!" says Alex

The girls each share a hug and go to their rooms to finish unpacking. They are all humming and singing to themselves, they are so happy!

Finally completing their unpacking, the three relax on the dorm couch.

"You know gals? This day started sad, but it really has ended GGGRRREEEAAATTTT!" says Alex, as they are being WOOHP'd.

"Jerry?" they say to a visibly happy Jerry, standing in front of his desk. They land on their usual oval landing cushion, but it seems softer somehow.

"Welcome back ladies!"

"Do you mean we are still a WOOHP team?" asks a happy Alex.

"Yes you are Alex!"

"And do we still work for you, Jerry?" asks a smiling Clover.

"Yes, Clover. You're still stuck with me!"

The gals spontaneously run up to Jerry and give him a big hug, which he happily returns.

"This is the perfect topping to this day!" says an ecstatic Sam.

As they all break the hug, Sam asks, "What's the mission, Jerry?"

"Oh, no mission girls. When I found out you were all going to BHSU, I hacked into the university computer, and changed some dorm assignments so you three could room together. I hope you approve."

"Without question, Jerry!" says Sam.

"Totally!" says Clover.

"You're the best!" says Alex.

"I'm glad girls. Glad I have my spy team back, and especially glad YOU three are back. No dull moments for this old warhorse," says Jerry with a smile.

Jerry continues, "I have a limo outside to take you back to BHSU. I asked the driver to drop you off a few blocks from your dorm, so you can get your bearings on the university's grounds."

Jerry escorts the ladies to the limo, and opens the door for them. After they get in, he closes the door and says warmly, "Welcome back!"

The gals respond, "It's good to be back, Jerry!"

As the limo pulls away, Sam says, "You know, Jerry is the number one, two and three reasons I like working for WOOHP!"

"Totally!" seconds Clover.

"If it weren't for Jerry, I'd probably quit!" says Alex, as Sam and Clover nod in agreement.

As advertised, the limo driver drops the girls off about three blocks from their dorm. They wonder why Jerry doesn't want the driver to drop them off at the dorm. Probably because it does have the WOOHP insignia on it. No problem. They express their thanks to the driver, and are absorbed in their excited conversation, when they run into three guys, as they round a corner too quickly.

"Oh ! Sorry!" says Sam.

"Our fault," says one of the guys. Then there is a moment of silence, which erupts into a joyous cacophony.

"SAM?"

"MATT?"

"CLOVER?"

"CLARENCE?"

"ALEX?"

"PETE?"

The guys and gals rush together as each guy hugs his Prom date, kisses her and twirls her around in circles. The girls are laughing and hugging the guys. This HAS to be a dream!

"Matt! What are you doing here?" asks a very happy Sam, as she kisses him again.

"It was too expensive to go to Fort Lauderdale. So I decided on BHSU! What about you?"

"Same reason! Plus it's close to home!" says Sam.

Matt kisses Sam again and says, "Where is your dorm?"

"It's dorm 101, dorm cluster 1. I share it with Clover and Alex. And you?"

"I'm in dorm 401, dorm cluster 3. Pete, Clarence and I share it together. Can you believe the luck?"

Sam thinks, 'luck?'. We'll check to see if this is more Jerry luck later.

Clarence is ecstatic! "Clover! I can't believe my eyes!" He kisses her again.

"Oh, Clarence, Clarence, Clarence! I'm soooo happy!" says Clover as she kisses him. They both explain to each other how they ended at BHSU and how lucky they are to be in the same dorm cluster, guys and gals.

Pete is still hugging Alex and twirling her in a circle. He plants a big kiss on her lips and says "Alex! My Sunshine! You're here! You're actually here!"

"And so are you, Pete!" says a very happy Alex as she kisses Pete. They too explain how they ended up at BHSU. What luck!

Finally, the three couple break up. As the gals happily start going toward their dorm, and the guys to theirs, the guys call out.

"There's a 'Get Acquainted' dance this Friday, do you want to go, Clover?" asks Clarence.

"Yes, how about you, Sam?" asks Matt.

"And you, Alex?" asks Pete.

"I'd have been very disappointed if you didn't ask, Clarence! You bet I'll go! See you this week in class and definitely Friday for the dance!!!" says a very happy Clover.

"I'd love to, Matt!" coos an equally happy Sam.

"It's a date, my Pete!" says a smiling Alex.

The girls are happily on their way back to their dorm. Sam, Clover, and Alex whip out their compowders and call Jerry.

"Yes, girls! Problem?"

"Just a question for you Jerry!" says a smiling Sam.

"You wouldn't have juggled any other dorm assignments, would you have?" asks Clover with a big smile.

"And you wouldn't have asked the limo driver to drop us off just to where we would conveniently run into our boyfriends, now would you Jerry?" asks a happy Alex.

"Why girls! I am surprised you would think I would juggle Matt, Clarence and Pete's dorm assignments, and then arrange with the limo driver to set up your impromptu reunion!"

"Uh, Jerry? We never told you our Prom date/boyfriend names!" says Sam slyly.

"And we didn't mention anything about an impromptu reunion, either!" says Clover interrogatively.

"Yeah, Jerry! How would you know?" asks Alex with a big smile.

"Oopsy!...... I guess you have me, AGAIN!" says Jerry, a bit embarrassed that his handiwork had been found out so easily.

"Thanks, Jerry!" says Sam very appreciatively.

"You're a great boss, Jer! Thanks!" says a happy Clover.

"And a good friend! But a bad liar, Jerry!" says a very happy Alex.

"You girls are getting too good at reading me! But you're welcome! Goodnight, girls!" and a happy Jerry hangs up.

"Goodnight, Jerry!" the girls all say together, and sign off.

As the girls enter their dorm, they are talking about Jerry.

"Can you believe what he did for the guys?" asks Sam.

"Or the impromptu meeting?" asks Alex.

"Underneath that 'all business' front he projects, that man is an incurable romantic! I'm glad we work for him!" says Clover. Alex and Sam agree.

As the girls get to their floor, they come around the corner to their room and run flat into what looks like a new _Chic Boutique_ opening in the dorm cluster across from theirs. There are steamer trunks and suitcases littered all over the corridor. Naturally, the gals can't help knocking a few over!

Immediately, they hear a shriek from the dorm cluster. "Watch where you're going, clumsy! That's my stuff, klutz!"

The gals all say together, "MANDY!"

Mandy replies, "NO! Not YOU in MY dorm!"

"It looks that way, Mandy!" says Sam matter-of-factly.

"It CAN'T be! I'm going to the Registrar's office and getting my dorm cluster changed right now! Come on girls!" With that, Mandy's two clone high school friends dutifully follow.

"Well, the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same," muses Sam.

"I can do without Mandy!" says Clover, "But I'm ecstatic I don't have to do without you guys!" as she hugs Alex and Sam around the neck, "Or without Clarence!"

"My sentiments exactly, Clover, and I'm happy Pete's here too!" says Alex as she also hugs her two friends.

"Totally! With Matt here, this is almost perfect!" says Sam as she shares a hug with her friends.

The three friends finally make their way to their dorm cluster and share a group hug.

Mandy and her friends, on the other hand, are arguing with the Registrar, who keeps telling them that all the dorm clusters are assigned, and they will have to make do. Mandy is throwing a tantrum for the ages! Observers rank it a perfect "10.0"!


End file.
